Melancholy
by Xxblackrose15xX
Summary: What's the good in fighting when it doesn't do anything for us in the end? - The Beginning of a Series of One-shots: Trials of Love and Jealousy -


**Jar of Hearts [Sora/Riku Song Fiction - One shot]**

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not make profit off of this story, nor do I own anything related to Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion wouldn't have died, and Leon and Cloud would've shown up more often, AND Seph would be a little bit easier to battle (since it's a keyblade vs. a 68in masamune and all...)

"Jar of Hearts" belongs to Christina Perri and her producers and stuff. Oh, and I don't own you.

(Man, I hate disclaimers. They make typing longer -.-'')

* * *

_No, I can't take one m__ore step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret_

"_!" He called out, trying his best to catch up to the tear-filled girl. She kept running, not paying attention to where she was going, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

*How could he? She thought as she ran full speed, *Why is it always about **her**? Why does she get everything?*

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

"_!" He called out, catching up to her & grabbing her wrist. He stared at her, cold tears furiously running down his face, "_, she forced herself on me, I swear!" He explained, sorrow clearly taking view on his tan face. The teen girl yanked her wrist out of his grasp, "Do you expect me to believe you after you've done this to me _**three **_damn times!" She yelled angrily, "I can't take it anymore, Sora! Why don't you just go back to your precious, _**Kairi, **_stop using me as some kind of replacement?" Sora looked at _, pain filled, "_- how could you say that? I never wanted to you to think that-" _ walked away, not bothering to listen to his explanations.

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

Sora stared after her, not believing what was happening to _ and his relationship. His eyes were wide and his body was trembling. He already missed her touch. He longed for her to be in arms. He wanted to hear her voice. Her sighs. Everything.

_And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed_

_ silently wished that Sora didn't do what he did, and that the past would just come back. Sora not cheating on her with Kairi, the island being peaceful and not full of drama, the past life. That was over now, and so was her comforting relationship with the spiky haired brunette. She remembered what it felt like when she kissed Sora. Passionate and full of love.

_Cause you broke all your promises  
And now your back  
You don't get to get me back_

A muscular figure made its way out of the shadows of the bushes, softly rustling the bushes. Sora immediately turned the way the rustling came from, quickly taking an attack stance just in case. Sora went out his battle stance when he saw it was Riku. Sora stared at him as he made his way past him. As the silver-haired teen past him, he gave Sora a small, but noticeable smirk. "I thought you loved her, and yet, you decided to carelessly toss away her love and cheated on her with Kairi. How sad," He said, ruthlessly. Sora only glared at him, not coming up with a good excuse since he in fact, did kiss Kairi those two times. The third time, Kairi forcefully kissed him, and as Sora tried to object, he ended up kissing her back. Then _ appeared. A shocked and disgusted look across her face.

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul_

_ was sitting at the base of the island, watching the water in the moonlight, and crying softly to herself, *I can't believe I fell for someone like him! I knew he loved Kairi from the start, so why did I go to him?* She thought angrily. She saw a patch of silver next to her. She looked up and found Riku staring up at the moon, "Beautiful, isn't it?" He said observantly. _ looked up at the moon, "Yeah, it is" She said. Riku turned toward her, "I wasn't talking about the scenery, you know," _ could already hear the amusement in his voice as she stared up at him with those pretty (E/C) eyes. He cupped her chin and leaned in slowly. _ leaned into him as his lips touched hers and her eyes closed. She couldn't even think about Sora and Kairi anymore as she got lost in the moment of bliss.

_Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

Sora stood behind a tree as he watched the scene unfold before him. His heart broke as he saw his best friend and his "girlfriend" kiss. He looked down as tears dropped on the cold sand, forming small craters. *I guess this is what _ felt like when I kissed Kairi* He thought solemnly. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Sora looked up only to meet a pair of sapphire eyes. "Sora," Kairi's voice sounded, "It's alright. She's happy now," She encouraged him, "But what if she never forgives me?" He asked, "Trust me, I'm her best friend and I know she'll forgive you. Just give her a little more time, okay?" She said, "Okay." Kairi left Sora alone so he could have some space.

As Sora walked back to his house, he was still feeling down. A week had past and he still couldn't keep his mind of the passionate kiss Riku and _ shared. He couldn't believe his best friend said those things and stole his chance of getting back together with _, even though she specifically said that they were over…at least she greatly implied it. He worried everyone, especially Kairi and Riku, but _ acted like she didn't care. He couldn't blame her though, after all the things he did to her, he deserved it. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a certain (H/C) haired teen walk next to him until her angelic voice sounded. "Hey, Sora?" His head immediately snapped up and he stood with shining blue eyes, "Yes?" He said, "I'm sorry for ignoring you all that time, but, are you okay?" Sora was almost immediately filled with happiness, "Yeah. At least, now I am, since you talked to me!" He said, smiling. _ smiled happily, "I'm really sorry, Sora. For everything," _ said, "Since I'm with Riku now, can we just be friends?" She smiled sadly. Sora's happiness went down a little bit, but he was still happy that she wanted to be friends, "Yeah, I'd like that," He replied. They smiled and exchanged hugs. Little did they know, a certain male teen watched them hug, and he was now fuming with jealously…

_Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are_


End file.
